


Echoes

by BlueSapphire718



Series: Echoes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Changing so many life events, F/M, Family, Gen, Humour, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Romance, Time Travel Fix-It, To be added later - Freeform, Very complicated family trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: In the mysterious Konoha Town, hidden within mountains and forests in Japan, reincarnated Shinobi have one mission:To change one event that they wish to stop.And no one’s going to be stopping the reincarnated Team 7 and their assistant sensei from crashing time and space to save those they love in the past (while they make several alternate universes during the process.)





	1. Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to their original creators (As much as I would like to make it my own).
> 
> The story plot and OCs (Original Characters) belong to me.

The first thing that came to Naoki’s mind when he woke up was that he was late. Yes, late as the leaves that were supposed to fall at least two days ago. But that didn’t matter to him. He was still tired and rubbing his eyes as he struggled to step out of the bed.

“NAOKI!!!!!!” a female voice hollered from outside his door, not audible but still loud, making him bolt up in shock from his bed. “YOU BETTER BE AWAKE AND READY FOR YOUR MISSION!!!!!!!”

He faceplanted onto his pillow with a groan. “What mission–“ He shot up from his bed. “THE MISSION?!”

Honestly, Naoki cannot remember the exact time when his sensei told them to get ready by 8 for the mission. He looked over to the clock after he changed his pyjamas into something more presentable.

It was 7:55.

It also was the most utter satisfaction to her when his mother saw him rushing downstairs holding his bag and shoving plenty of weapons and other things in his seals. “So, how was your sleep?” Kuna cheerfully asked him, flipping a pancake.

“Mom, it’s 7:56 and I’m already _late_ ,” Naoki snapped, grabbing the toast when it popped out of the toaster and dashed to the window. How he had a tempered mother who love playing pranks and a father who literally is a no-common-sense genius is still a mystery to him. That honestly doesn’t matter right now.

He was still _late_ and he did not plan to have an angry team to beating him up and sending him to the hospital.

“Have fun!” she yelled as he slammed open the window and jumped out, landing on a roof, immediately channeling chakra to his feet and started to run across the roofs quickly, dodging plenty of obstacles as he made his way to the large building near his home, aka the academy for Shinobi.

Kono Academy, the academy for Shinobi and their mission to change one event; also known as a Changing Event. Several Shinobi went to change the one event they always wanted to change, starting when they are fifteen.

Which is how old Naoki is right now.

Leaping and jumping across the roofs made him nearly crash into someone else. “Hey! Watch where you’re– Oh, hey, Sayuu,” he greeted his friend completely normally as if he never bumped into him.

Sayuu scowled at him, rubbing his head from the pain of the bump. “What the hell is wrong with you and accidents, dobe? I swear you and accidents are buddies!”

“Holy crap, did you just make a joke, teme?”

“.... Naoki.” He twisted his head to look at his best friend seething at him. “No. Just…. No. I am in no mood to hear you make weird comments right now. We’re going to be late!”

Naoki glanced at the watch on Sayuu’s wrist, before his eyes widened. “Oh my Sage, why?!” he wailed into the air.

It was 7:59.

“..... We’re seriously late now.”

“We’re screwed.”

 

* * *

 

Shira sighed, looking at the clock before looking at the man in front of her. Her team was late, including their sensei. Luckily, the mission actually started at 8:15, not 8 like their sensei told them. But she got here early, so it was fine. Definitely fine. Perfectly fine.

Well, fine for her, not the man in front of her who was signing some documents and writing down some notes at the same time while drinking coffee. Who knows what the heck kind of coffee it was, anyways?

Toki stopped writing, looking up with piercing red eyes at her. “Your team, is going to be late soon,” he flatly stated, looking down again to sign yet another document.

“I apologize, sir,” Shira replied smoothly, straightening her back and adjusting her pack as she said so. “If we’re lucky, they’ll be here in five minutes, since Kazue-sensei told them to get here at 8.”

He tsked before continuing his work at hand. “Your sensei may be one of the strongest jōnin we have here, but he is one of the most laziest brats I ever met.”

“True, Mr–“

The door burst open.

“We’re so sorry that we’re late, sir,” Sayuu wheezed, gasping for air with his hand still clutching at Naoki’s shirt. “Naoki and I slammed into each other on the roofs–“ Toki and Shira winced. That’s gotta hurt. “–and then the idiot decided to keep us around by making a really weird comment and I had to literally drag him here to the office–“

“One,” Toki coughed to get his attention, looking up from his documents. “You’re not late, Sayuu. Two, I am your relative, so no need for formalness.”

“Sorry, Uncle Toki,” Sayuu muttered, dropping Naoki to the ground, who responded with a yelp of pain. “I thought we were late.”

“..... Your mission starts at 8:15, and you got here at 8:10. Consider yourself nearly late by five minutes instead.”

“.... What.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Shira rubbed her head with exasperation. “Sensei lied to us that the mission starts at 8, so no worries, Sayuu.”

“Okay, fine, just why–“

Sayuu never got to finish his question when the door slammed open yet again, stumbling in one red-orange-haired man kicking an albino-haired man in. Kazue yelped in pain as he landed on his butt, quickly standing and swirling to face his friend, yes, “friend”.

“That,” he commented dryly, narrowing his eyes at him, his mask covering most of his face expressions, “was rude, my dear.”

Kuma huffed at him in frustration. “Shut the hell up, asshole. I had to drag you from your damn porn book and make sure you weren’t giggling half of the time on your way here while I also made sure you weren’t reading that book. Of course I had to wonder during the meantime why you had to pick up Okichi’s late habits–“ Toki twitched at his son’s name. “–and I also had to wonder why I put up with your damn porn, and I still hate you, you asshole.”

“Love you, too,” Kazue replied cheerfully, before turning to his students.

“LATE!!!!” Shira and Naoki shrieked at him immediately, as Sayuu and Toki just sighed, and Naoki saying afterwards “Hi, Kuma-nii!” to his older brother and turning back to face his sensei.

“Oh, hi, Naoki.”

“Maa, chill–“

“WE’RE NOT GOING TO CHILL, SENSEI!!!!”

Kazue only sweatdropped, before turning towards Toki, his expression turning serious. “Sir, I believe it’s high past time to begin my team’s assessment and show them who their assessing sensei is.”

It was only 8:20.

“Yes, indeed,” Toki drawled, before standing up slowly.

He was a rather petite man and rather feminine for some reason, Shira noted to herself, as she only seen him from afar, him and another man, Masa, talking, or arguing, in low tones, ending up with Toki swinging the man up and smashed him into the ground with his arm twisted behind him.

Yeah. It looked painful. Especially when Masa started screaming at him and Toki hissing lowly, making him shut up instantly. She had constantly wondered what their relationship status was.

The said man that Shira was just wondering about had just pinned them under his gaze. “Now, You should be extremely grateful that you gotten me as your supervisor, as, if you gotten Nito-san and Anija–“ He paused at their confusion, before he clarified for them. “–my older brother, Senju Hiroshi, as a supervisor, you would either get a crying-with-pride idiot who will cry and go into a depression cloud when you insult him or the smiling idiot who apparently decides that he’s not allowing you to go because he thinks you’re weak.”

He continued on, ignoring Naoki’s protest about his own father, Nito, quickly moving to introductions. “So, now, your assessing sensei is someone you all know and is currently yelling at his lazy half-ass fiancé behind you three.”

They all turned around to see Kuma yelling at Kazue, before turning back around and nodding. It was completely normal.

That was a minute of peace until Naoki shrieked. “WHY IS KUMA-NII OUR ASSESSING SENSEI?!”

“Brat, what the hell did you say?!” Kuma demanded, stopping to glare at his younger brother, and stopped arguing with his fiancé surprisingly. “I’m perfectly capable of assessing you!”

“Heck no!”

“He is your assessing sensei whether you like it or not,” snapped Toki, his eyes flickering to Kuma and back to the three students in front of him. “So go get ready with your things and meet at the main office in three hours. I’ll be waiting there. Now get out before I kick you out of this office.”

A fair threat, considering that they were the ones bothering him in his own office.

They all scrambled out, Kuma dragging Kazue out, and with Toki shutting the door after them.

An awkward silence commenced.

“Soooooooooooooo,” Naoki said, making his friends look over to him. “Who wants to grab a smoothie and checking our supplies before coming back here in three hours?”

 

* * *

 

Kuma twitched.

Three hours already past and the brats weren’t here yet. Beside him, Toki’s eye twitched as he watched Kazue giggling at a porn book yet again. Kuma _knew_ he should of banned it from their shared home. He _knew_ he should of done it when he had a chance. But, no, he was too naive and way too in love with his fiancé to do so.

He was banning it if they adopt kids, though, and nothing was gonna stop him from stopping Kazue from corrupting their kids.

“Where the hell are those brats?” he muttered to himself.

“Sorry we’re late!!” Naoki’s voice shouted, making Kuma turn around with a snarl. “We had to save a cat from trees, save a fish from water and a bird from the sky!!!”

“ _Brat_!!! You _cannot_ go using Kazue’s _ridiculous_ excuses about _being late_!!! _None_ of they make _sense_ except for the _cat_ , Naoki!!!”

Said person was standing at the door looking sheepish, with Sayuu seething behind him and Shira cracking her knuckles at him in frustration. Toki merely raised an eyebrow and said, “Let’s begin sending you. Who decided to go first?”

Sayuu stepped up, his expression now emotionless. “Me.”

“And where do you plan to go?”

“A few weeks before the Uchiha Massacre.”

All, except Toki, winced in understanding. The man only nodded. “Very well.” He turned to Kuma. “I believe you memorized the jutsu?”

“Yes, sir,” Kuma replied, before he motioned his brother and his friends closer to him as Toki stepped back to Kazue. He began to smirk as Tobi looked on with confusion and Kazue with a blank expression. “But you forget; I control time itself.”

He called to the elements of time and space, and began focusing on the date he needed to send them back on, closing his eyes for the moment. Kuma heard Naoki yelling, Shira shrieking and Sayuu…. Doing nothing. Light neon red-orange streams fluttered around them, as his eyes snapped open and grinning like a fox.

Toki let out a shout, then a curse, before he reached out–

 _It’s too late_ , his mind thought, as Kuma began closing his eyes.

It went black.


	2. Arrival

Black.

It was just goddamn blackness.

Sayuu did not _need_ to see that he was literally conscious and was trying to open his eyes so that he could see his surroundings. At the same time, relaxing in this goddamn blackness in one’s heart was soothing. He seriously needed to catch up on his sleep.

“–suke!”

Was someone calling him? If it was Taichi, Sayuu will murder his brother for waking him up. His brother _knew_ that waking him up when he was this deep in sleep will get him into a headlock that’s slamming him into the ground. Wait, that’s every Shinobi’s instinct if someone wakes them up.

“–ke up!”

It honestly sounded like Naoki’s voice, but he didn’t honestly care because it was still soothing sleeping like this while conscious–

A bucket of water was dumped on him and he yelped, shooting right up to sit up straight to meet Naoki’s grin, Shira’s worried look and Kuma’s murderous look. Oh, Sage, what the _hell_ did he _do_ to _deserve_ Kuma’s _wrath_?

Kuma only smiled brightly at him afterwards, showing sharp canine teeth. Oh, oh, Sage, what did he do exactly to _gain_ his assessing sensei’s _wrath_? Him smiling like that was never a good thing, especially if it includes Naoki.

Sayuu paled. “What did I do?”

“What did you do?” Kuma paused at his question, looking very deep in thought, before slamming his fist down in the young teen’s head and started shouting. “What did you do?! You literally decided to nearly kill us all with your immediate shrieking like an idiot who didn’t know where we are and nearly grabbing several Shinobi’s attention here!!! Did you realize what kind of trouble we would be in?!”

“Um, no?”

“Do you even listen to a lecture or read a damn textbook, idiot?!”

“Not really, considering that one of the sensei there is extremely boring and he’s the one who taught us history of our town.”

Groaning, Kuma placed his hand over his eyes. “Sage, what did I do to deserve this?”

“A lot of things?” Naoki suggested, scratching his head.

“Heck, no, brat. I deserve an explanation of why Sayuu was unconscious and not realizing what we were doing. We were nearly screwed, too, and I don’t want Toki-san to get us out of prison, either.”

“Oh.”

“Get my point now?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good.” Kuma looked over to Shira, who had a thoughtful look on her face. He groaned, knowing that it would be the end of him with all of her damn questions that bug the hell out of him. “What is it, Shira?”

“When is Kazue-sensei coming here?” she inquired, smiling at him.

Sage, the death smile. He can still remember all the times when Haruno Sakura smiled at him with that smile. Kuma _did not_ want to deal with that smile at all, especially with a demon like her that was taught by one of the most ridiculously strong monsters he has ever faced in his life.

“I believe that after we complete Sayuu’s Changing Event, he can come join us. But only **after** we’re done.”

She nodded, looking satisfied with his answer, as Naoki checked Sayuu worriedly. “Teme, you sure you’re okay?”

“Dobe, don’t need you to constantly worry about me. That’s Shira’s job. Unless you have a crush on me, too.”

The said girl blushed at his words, as Naoki’s face turned completely red. “Sh-Shut up, teme! I’m just concerned about you, can’t you see that?!”

“Uh-huh, and? It’s not your job.”

Naoki leaped at his friend and the two began to wrestle on the ground, wrestling for control. Letting out a low groan, Kuma watched as Shira twitched and began shouting at them, before she punched the ground and it cracked.

It seriously wasn’t a good start.

 

* * *

 

The Sandaime Hokage frowned at the report given to him. Three unknown chakra flares has been pinpointed near Konohagakure with one rather familiar chakra flare. Similar to Uzumaki Kushina’s chakra flare with the Kyuubi’s chakra.

But Kushina was dead.

The only one he knew that had the Kyuubi’s chakra was his charge, Uzumaki Naruto, and he’s the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. So why exactly was the chakra flare written in the report here similar to Kushina’s?

He shook his head to clear his mind of confusion, before an Anbu jumped in through the window. Hiruzen seriously need to have Shinobi stop jumping through his window. They can break their necks if they slam into it. He didn’t bother to look up yet, either, feeling the chakra bubbling in hesitation and confusion.

Hound.

Hiruzen finally looked up, grimacing. “Is there a problem, Hound?”

“I heard that someone felt Kushina-sama’s chakra,” he responded tonelessly, his voice sounding a little suspiciously like hope. He bended on one knee in respect. “Is it true?”

“Perhaps, but we aren’t sure yet, Hound. It could be an attempt to sabotage our village.”

“Would you like me and my team to check it out?”

Yes and no. Yes was because Kushina’s chakra. Of course they had to get her, or maybe it was one of the last Uzumaki survivors. So of course they had to go! No was because they still don’t know who the chakra belonged to. Though it honestly didn’t matter, since Hound’s chakra seemed to be bubbling with hope.

He sighed. “Yes.”

Hound bowed, before he shushined away, leaving Hiruzen alone with his thoughts on the situation. He looked thoughtfully at the report again, skimming through it as he went. Hiruzen placed the keywords into a puzzle.

_Kushina’s chakra._

_Kyuubi’s chakra._

_Outside of Konohagakure._

Maybe, just maybe….

The one with Kushina’s chakra could be a survivor of Uzushio.

 

* * *

  

Toki was a shinobi with high standards.

She expected everyone to at least try to be safe for this one thing, but _no_! No one bothered to try that, especially Kuma. Not that she exactly cared, but, still! They were under her charge! Of course she had to be worried for them!

Rubbing her face with a frustrated sigh, she turned to Kazue and watched him sigh dreamily at the spot from where the team disappeared from. Oh no. Sage, heck no. Please do not tell her that he was fangirling over his fiancé’s stunt–

“Ah, that’s my lovely Kuma, alright,” he said dreamily, making Toki groan again and bury her face into her hands. “Always fierce and independent, making sure he does something else than what was expected of him…”

Now Toki really wanted to smash Kazue’s face into the wall and make sure he was left inside a crater. That would be a fantastic idea, considering that no one would never expect her to do. But then again, if she did, no doubt that her older brother would scold her with his lecture voice.

She never wanted to get caught in it again.

Leaving the albino-haired man inside the room, she quickly walked through the hallways, before a male voice called behind her, “Dad!”

She turned around to face a young male adult with a very unconvincing smile. She sighed. “What is it, Kaga?”

Kaga scratched his head sheepishly, laughing awkwardly. “Ahaha, well, you see, Dad….”

“We’re alone,” Toki flatly told him, crossing her arms, her thoughts racing. Was Okichi being troublesome again? Did Masa drink again and wreck the house? Oh, no, did Okichi–

“Mom, it’s not Okichi….” He told her, sweatdropping at her impassive face expression. Inside, she was raging. Toki tsked in response and continued to walk down the hallway, making Kaga to try and follow her.

“Well, then, what is it?” she deadpanned.

“Dad…. Destroyed a training ground….?”

“...” Toki paused rather quickly, nearly making Kaga bump into her. She turned around to look at him, a sickly sweet smile on her face. “What…. Did you say?”

_Oh, shit_ , Kaga thought, looking into his mother’s eyes. _Dad’s screwed._

“He destroyed a training ground– Mom? Mom? You’re scaring me….”

The sweet and sickly smile had grew on his mother’s face, before abruptly turned and continued walking down the hallway. Confused, poor Kaga stared after her, then nearly jumped when she called him.

“Kaga, dear, tell your father that he’s sleeping on the couch tonight if he doesn’t stop rampaging and destroying the training ground.” Toki’s last words were twisted into a snarl.

Kaga paled.

Well, shit, his dad was really screwed now.


	3. Greetings

Naoki stared hard.

A group of shinobi just appeared in front of them, all dressed in black and had masks of animals hiding their faces. He seen them all the time back at home, leaping, twisting, _practicing_ , but he knew that it was only for protection against their common enemy.

The Anbu.

The elites of the elite shinobi, or whatever Kazue-sensei told them again. He couldn’t really remember those lessons that had been drilled in his head when he first entered Kono Academy by Ika-sensei. But seriously, he really should of remembered them.

Sayuu took in a sharp breath, recognizing one of the Anbu in front of them. Actually, no, make that all the Anbu in front of them. He knew every single one of them, and one of them used to be his _cousins_.

The one with the dog mask stepped forward, making Kuma tense. “We are here to bring you to the Hokage. Please come quietly.”

Shira opened her mouth to question why he sounded so familiar, before Kuma blankly stared at them and asked quietly, “And why would we trust that you’re not the Anbu sent by one of the Hokage’s advisors?”

They all stiffened at his words, before the dog Anbu repeated his words, “Please come quietly.”

_Well, this makes our job easily_ , Kuma thought, before gesturing to the others to follow them using few Anbu hand signals. Having to be the oldest son of the fourth Headmaster of Kono Academy, he had to learn those hand signals. Kuma smirked when the Anbu’s bodies jumped in shock at the sight. “Ya coming?”

The dog Anbu nodded slowly, and quietly led the way to Konoha, with Sayuu, Shira and Naoki quickly exchanged a plan to get a lodging at an inn inside Konoha after their meeting with the Hokage, as Kuma caught up with the dog Anbu easily.

“Hey,” he greeted the Anbu, who briefly nodded back in return and then returned to focusing on leading the way. “What’s happening after we visit the Hokage?”

The Anbu shrugged silently, before Kuma gave him a light shove off the branch. He quickly flipped over and landed in his feet, before directing his mask to look at Kuma. “What was that for?” he questioned, jumping back up to join him.

“I dunno,” Kuma said, shrugging. “I just wanted to test out your skills, I guess?”

“That’s not really a good way to test one’s skills,” the Anbu retorted lightly, resuming to jump among the branches.

Kuma followed him, shrugging again as he did so. “I really don’t care, asshole,” he said quietly back, immediately a little amused. “You aren’t gonna be judging, are you–“ He jumped closer to the Anbu, and leaned in to whisper in his ear when they stopped on a branch. “–Sharingan no Kakashi?”

The Anbu stiffened in surprise and shock, before he stiffened, relaxed and said, “I won’t honestly judge, and that’s not my name.”

“Of course not,” Kuma agreed easily, leaning away from him and jumped ahead. “Because Anbu has to keep their identity hidden, right?”

“... Right.”

“Oh, and…” Kuma turned around and brightly beamed. Naoki shrieked “NO MORE KAZUE-SENSEI BEAMING, KUMA-NII!!!!” as Kuma drawled, “Would you like me to spoil the ending of each book of the Icha Icha series right now for you?”

Shira spat in disgust and horror, nearly falling out of the tree she was in. “NOT THE ICHA ICHA SERIES!!!!! WHEN THE HECK DID YOU START READING THAT, KUMA-SENSEI?!?!?!”

Sayuu’s face turned into a lovely shade of red and nearly didn’t land on the next branch he was supposed to land on next, with the other Anbu either snickering or choking on air under their masks.

The Anbu wondered if it was too late to actually strangle the man.

 

* * *

 

Sayuu shifted around, looked at the Hokage, before his eyes decided to wander and look around. It was oddly similar to the head office inside Kono Academy, especially with the portraits. But hey, Sayuu understood. The head office was supposed to remind them of the Hokage’s office here. Where _home_ is.

The Hokage’s cough caught his attention, along with Naoki and Shira’s, with Kuma looking bored and he yawned, probably to annoy the Anbu with them. “So, Sandaime Hokage,” Kuma drawled, again. He flared his chakra a little, watching through half-lidded eyes as the Hokage and the Anbu jolted. “What is it that you need us for?”

“Kushina’s…?” Hiruzen breathed out in shock. “How is your chakra similar to hers…?”

Kuma’s expression immediately flashed with guilt, pride, and hurt. “Because Uzumaki tend to have large chakra reserves, don’t they? And we’re probably related, too.”

“So are you admitting that you’re an Uzumaki?” The Hokage leaned on his elbows on his desk.

His expression included an eyebrow rising up in clear amusement. “And you’re hoping to instate me as a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato?” he countered back.

“If you agree–“

“No.”

Naoki’s eyes snapped to his brother in shock. “Kuma-nii…?”

“My duty,” Kuma began, before gesturing to the teens beside him, “is to these three until their sensei comes. Which means I have to care for them and these damn brats aren’t going to be taking care of themselves that well.”

An eyebrow lifted. “And you’re not their sensei?”

“Asse– Assistant sensei,” Kuma corrected himself quickly.

“I…. See.” Hiruzen leaned back on his chair. “Shinobi, then?”

“Yes, Sandaime. Not allied with any village, though.”

“Ah, and may I ask, why is your chakra like the Kyuubi’s as well?”

That got everyone’s dying attention, with Naoki gapping at the Hokage as Shira and Sayuu getting into a defensive position. Kuma only laughed as the Anbu looked at each other and him warily. “The Kyuubi? The Kyuubi? Isn’t he sealed inside someone already?” Kuma inquired, trying to get his laughter under control.

The Anbu and the Hokage did not look that amused.

_I’m seriously not ready to reveal_ that _yet_ , the red-haired man thought, turning his attention back to Hiruzen.

“It is,” the Hokage said slowly and carefully. Ah. Shit. He accidentally called the Kyuubi a he. Whoops. “Why did you call the Kyuubi a he?”

Kuma only whistled innocently.

“Because it looks like a male?” Naoki inquired, tilting his head. Sayuu considered whether to bang his friend’s head on the floor or the wall or not. Shira was considering whether to punch him through the window. Kuma considered to see how well the Hokage can do against his younger brother’s brain.

The Anbu showed no emotions while Hiruzen’s expression glimmered in amusement before fading away quickly as it came. “Perhaps,” he agreed lightly, taking his pipe, took a breath with it and blew out smoke.

 

* * *

  

Most civilians and some shinobi in Konohagakure no Sato were _assholes_.

It was a fact that Kuma can admit. They appeared to very oblivious to many, many things and only scorned when told something they disliked, and happily showed their feelings of happiness when they heard something they liked.

Like the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama, the Nine-Tailed bijuu sealed inside Uzumaki Naruto. Why the hell would they hate a _kid_ , who’s _only seven years old right now_? Oh, yes, right, because he had Kurama in him! They should just fear the _beast_ , not the _kid_!

It was just…. Stupid.

Kuma snorted in disbelief in a distance when a civilian kicked out Uzumaki Naruto out of his store, yelling, “Get out of my sight, demon!”

The little blonde boy yelped in pain and scrambled off, several pairs of eyes on him as he ran, for some reason ran nearly straight at him. The red-haired man shrugged away his worries ( _A kid wouldn’t just run into an adult, right?_ his mind questioned), and had someone bump into his leg.

Why the ~~fucking~~ hell does he keep jinxing himself?

He glanced down to see Naruto holding his head in pain, his bum falling on the ground after bumping into him. Naruto then looked up and saw very, very violet eyes staring down at him in curiosity and a little annoyance.

“Watch where you’re going, mister!” he yelled out, causing many to look at what’s happening.

“Why the fucking hell should I be looking out for where I’m going when you bumped into me, you brat?” Kuma immediately demanded, raising a fist to bonk down onto the boy’s head.

Naruto glared up at him, which caused the man to snicker internally at their height. “Because you bumped into me first!”

He stopped, let go of his fist and smashed the said fist down on his head. “Did you even listen to what I said, idiot?!”

“Ow! That hurts! You can’t hurt the future Hokage!” Naruto yelled, holding his head in pain. The man had a nerve to pick a fight with the future Hokage…!

“Guess what, brat? I don’t even want to listen to you rant about being the future Hokage and I never want to again.” Kuma turned away from him, decidedly walking down the street faster than a blink of an eye. “Bye.”

“HEY, YOU CAN’T JUST–“ His voice faded away as Kuma walked away faster, before twisting his head to see if the brat was following. Oh good, he isn’t following– Holy Sage, he actually _is_ , damn it. “COME BACK HERE, MISTER–“

Kuma cursed with multiple colourful words before he began to actually run. “Stop following me!!!” he demanded to the nuisance of blonde yellow, as his hand slipped into his pouch and scurried around for a seal. A customized explosion tag of _smoke_. That is the one thing that can be distracting him from _following_.

“NO!!!!!” Naruto shouted back. Then Kuma let loose, leaping over the ground and slapping the explosion tag on a rock as he pushed chakra into it and ran for his life.

**_BANG!!!_ **

Smoke billowed from the tag, Naruto stopping and coughing from the smoke, with several civilians and shinobi doing the same ~~with shouting~~. The red-haired man slipped away from the chaos into an alleyway and he slumped against the brick wall in relief, before someone’s presence made him tense and throw a kunai at the supposed intruder.

The intruder caught it, swirling it around his index finger, and Kuma demanded, “Are you an _idiot_? Who in this _fucking world_ decides to go startle someone in an _alleyway_ other than a _thief_ or a _murderer_???”

“.... Me?” Hatake Kakashi offered sheepishly, not that Kuma would fall for his false tone that says _doom_ and _rainbows_. Not including the rainbows part, but hey, his tone spelled doom and trouble.

Big trouble.

Really, really big trouble.

“You’re pathetic,” Kuma scoffed, crossing his arms and making a frown that would rival Sayuu’s famous frown. Then he noticed the Icha Icha book in his pouch and his frown deepened. “And a pervert,” he continued, ignoring a disturbed look from the other man.

“Maa, these books are masterpieces,” Kakashi protested, looking miffed. Kuma absolutely began to love that look instead of that perverted look he received. Kakashi did not enjoy the murderous frown(/smile….?) on his face. “And there’s no need to be like that… Uh….”

“Why the hell should I tell you my name, asshole?”

“Because it’s polite?”

“Because you’re a pervert and no,” he added when Kakashi went to give him a clasp to the shoulder, assuming that he was going to grope him. “I have a fiancé. I really don’t want to disappoint him by letting you grope me, thank you.”

Kakashi stared at him. “Where…. Did you get the idea that I was going to grope you?”

“You were going to touch me.”

“I was going to clasp you by the shoulder, so for the Holy Sage of Six Paths’ sake, how was I going to _grope_ you?”

“You have a weird tendency of clasping someone by the shoulder, then moving down your hand to grope their ass.” Kuma huffed and flipped his hair. “I’m not about to become a victim to _that_.”

“ _W-W-W-W-What_?!” Kakashi’s surprised and flustered splutter and near-shriek was music to his ears. “WHAT!!!!!” It was barely a question by this point, considering Kakashi’s flustered self. He was completely red in the face, the kunai he was holding dropping to the ground and sliding over to Kuma.

He picked it up, currently satisfied with life. His lips curled into a smirk. “Yes, dog-man, you heard me right. Perhaps going for your number would be a pleasant idea to entertain me.”

Oh, that red-faced splutter of “MY NAME IS NOT DOG-MAN!!!!” with “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WITH A NUMBER?!?!” was wonderful. Perfectly and utterly wonderful. Distantly, he wondered if he could try and flirt with the man with him in front of his fiancé in the distant future.

Nah, his fiancé was a possessive bastard. Probably would of ended up murdering him instead. Kuma instead whistled again, walking out of the alleyway before pausing and looking over his shoulder at Kakashi. “Coming, Hatake?”

Still bewildered, Kakashi went straight up to him and walked along beside him in the streets. _Who the hell is this man?_ his flustered mind began to shriek. This version of the world may never know.


	4. Gaining Back

Staring at little Naruto everyday eating ramen was normal.

Staring at an older _copy_ of little Naruto eating ramen was  _not_ normal.

At least, not for Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, who were currently staring at Naoki eating his eighth bowl of ramen. He paused and looked over to them, tilting his head in confusion. “Um, is there something wrong, mister, miss? You were staring at me for the past ten minutes.”

Teuchi waved it off, sweatdropping. “No, no, nothing’s wrong, it’s just…”

“You look like Naruto!” Ayame blurt out quickly, before covering her mouth with her hand.

“Uh….. Okay?” Naoki finished his bowl of ramen, and cheerfully said, “Another one, please!”

“Coming right up! Be there in a minute!”

As Teuchi went to cook the ramen, Naoki’s thoughts went scrambling. Sure, he loved ramen, he loved his mom’s cooking, but this ramen…. This ramen…. This ramen…. It was heaven! So soft, so delicious, so much taste–

“I hate that man!” a shrill voice grumbled, before a small figure took a seat beside him, still grumbling about a red-haired man that was walking down the street that Naoki was pretty sure was Kuma. If someone was ranting about Kuma, it was never a good thing. “Teuchi-san, can I have a bowl of miso ramen?”

“Sure, Naruto! Just after I finish this one for the other customer!”

Naruto turned to stare at Naoki’s eyes.

_Thump, thump._

His heart seemed to thump faster, as his head began to hurt in ways he could never describe. Naoki took one shuddering breath as he continued to stare at Naruto, who was blinking his eyes and tilting his head in confusion at him, mouthing words he couldn’t understand.

Pain was something that hurt emotionally, mentally and physically, like when he got cut by a kunai, whacked on the head by his brother, scolded by Shira, wrestled with Sayuu…. All of those things actually _hurt_.

But what Naoki was experiencing, he never experienced before in his life. It was something split between getting _choked_ , _stabbed_ , _whacked_ , _killed_ , _scolded_ , _yelled at_ , _betrayed_ , but it gotten worse when he started receiving pictures of so, so many things that he knew he experienced before, and yet not.

“Naoki?” his brother’s voice floated through the pain, sounding worried. “Oh, fuck, this is bad, I didn’t think it would come this fast…. Take deep breaths, brat, deep breaths. Don’t stop until you feel the pain go away.”

Naoki took Kuma’s suggestion, taking deep breaths as he went, the pain slowly ebbing away. Kuma looked worried at Naoki, his little brother’s eyes still widening in shock when he first started to feel the pain. Naruto trembled behind him, muttering that he didn’t do anything while Kakashi looked at the boy worried.

“He’ll be fine, brat,” he informed Naruto dryly, before hesitantly adding, “not your fault.”

His shoulders slumped in relief when he heard that, when Kakashi asked, “What’s happening?”

“None of your damn business,” Kuma snapped, as his mind answered, _Memory Exchange._

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, marking him as a possible threat to Konohagakure, as Kuma began to rub soothing circles on Naoki’s back with his hands. Teuchi and Ayame looked on with worry in their eyes while Naruto kept muttering apologies to his look-alike.

All Kuma knew was _Oh, for the Sage’s sake, why in the fucking world am I forced to do this?!_

 

* * *

  

Sayuu loved the fact that it was a great day to go destroy his assessing sensei for putting them in this giant mess. Everywhere he turned to, he was immediately piled over by flying rumours and gossip that the shinobi, and eventually civilians, whispered.

Yeah, it wasn’t that much fun.

Currently, he and Shira were discussing (and debating) what kind of seals they would need to sneak into the Uchiha compound to find out when the Uchiha planned to take over the village. Naoki and their assessing sensei would keep an eye on Itachi. Kuma had promised to provide them some seals once they figured out what they wanted.

Though it was hard to pick when you were arguing with your girlfriend.

“We need a perception seal,” Shira argued with him, her hands on her hips. “It could mask our chakra and slip in unnoticed

“But we could ask Kuma if he could make a seal that could make us invisible!” Sayuu crossed his arms and made the Uchiha’s famous scowl. “That way, we don’t have to bother with someone noticing us really quickly, and we can suppress our chakra instead.”

“What!” It was hardly a question than a statement. “No! A perception seal is better! We’ll still be invisible!”

“No, a seal that can actually make us invisible!”

It was going to be a while before they actually agree on something.

 

* * *

  

“SENJU HIROSHI!!!!!” a male’s voice shrieked, outraged, through Kono Academy, making several students jump and run for cover. It was one of the many events that the students had during the school days. However, to watch this certain event, you must remain behind doors, windows or under desks.

Because what was going to happen next was going to be quite…..

Destructive.

Not that anyone cared, considering that it was the entertainment for today.

Uchiha Masa chased after Hiroshi in the hallways, from shouting threats– “YOU ARE GOING TO BE BURNT SLOWLY TO DEATH, SENJU!!!!!”– to making physical damage– The chair was sent into the window, shattering the glass and making the students scream– and, well, yes, you get the point.

It was extremely destructive.

Toki blankly stared at the pair as they raced past her and made her pile of paper fly into the air. She sighed, before putting her stack of paper down (while throwing the pieces of papers onto the pile) and walking down the hallway after them. Students stared at her in awe. She was putting in a brave sacrifice.

“Toki,” a female’s voice greeted her.

Toki turned to look at the red-haired woman behind her. A smirk curled on her face. She was going to enjoy this, torturing her idiotic husband and over-enthusiastic brother. “Ah, Mimi. Would you care to join in gathering our husbands?”

“Certainly,” Uzumaki Mimi tsked, walking beside her as they followed their husbands’ destructive path in the school. Chairs and tables were thrown into rather strange places, while glass was shattered into pieces on the floor. They delicately stepped around it as they continued to talk. “Our husbands are _idiots_.”

“Truly,” Toki agreed, breezily dodging the flame that came from the edge of the hallway. “Though I much rather prefer to see them fight it out, they are putting some students in danger and I will not tolerate it.”

“Ah, true,” mused Mimi. “It is getting quite dangerous for them.”

“MASA, STOP CHASING ME!!!!!!” a voice shrieked with fear beyond them in the hallway. “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO HER, I SWEAR!!!!!”

“YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU EXECUTED IT!!!!!!” Masa’s voice shrilled back in fury. The two women turned a corner in the hallway and was immediately attacked by “Kāton : Great Fireball Jutsu!”

Toki ducked down to the floor to dodge it, as Mimi sharply and quickly hid behind the wall. She peered out into the open as Toki looked up from the floor, just in time to see Masa and Hiroshi flung jutsus at each other.

“Kāton : Great Fireball Jutsu!”

“Mokuton : Hōbi Jutsu!”

Fire and wood clashed together, creating an explosion of smoke, before Toki began forming hand seals as fast as lightning. She sealed it with the Bird seal, as she shouted, “Suiton : Water Dragon Jutsu!”

Water began to pool out of nowhere, before it transformed into a water dragon and it roared with fury, catching the two men’s attention. Masa’s face paled, as he began to scream. “RUN!!!!!!!”

Facing his wife’s jutsu when she was chasing after him was not a good thing, especially when she was their _strongest Suiton user_ in the entire town! They were screwed! Not that it mattered to Hashirama, who was currently where his wife was. Wait a minute, how the hell did he get there when they were so far down the hallway?!

A huge water dragon dragged his attention back on hand, and he continued to screech out of fear when it washed him promptly out of the school.

What a splendid day it was.


	5. Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter, my friends, a filler chapter.

Blankly staring at the small stack of paper in his hands, Kazue looked at his friends from across him, back at the stack of paper before looking at his friends again and asked, “What the heck?”

Okichi grinned at him. “You have to look over that stack of paper,” he explained cheerfully, looking rather smug and amused at the same time. “Dad ordered you to, too,” he added after a moment, enjoying the look on Kazue’s face. “Not that I mind him to ask you to, even though I don’t know what’s going on.”

“What.” It was more of a statement than a question by now.

“It’s more like a stack of papers of medical issues for your fiancé,” Rinne cut in, shooting her boyfriend a look. “He was requesting something from Tsuku-san and Toki-san, and I want you to…. Take a look at it and promise _not_ to freak out.”

Kazue causally gave her a pointed glare, before drawing his eyes to the papers in front of him. Not that he and Kuma talked about the hospital visits that Kuma dragged him into and made him wait there for hours. He honestly didn’t want to ask why the fuck Kuma decided to go to the hospital for the last few days before he left–

“..........” His slowly widening eyes were the key moment that his friends knew they should step back a bit. They took three steps back from him as his eye twitched, his gaze darkened and he quietly asked, “When did he start to take these appointments to Tsuku-san?”

“A-A month ago,” answered Rinne, shifting under his dark gaze. Okichi drew her close to him, making her yelp in shock, as he raised an eyebrow at Kazue, who was radiating very black negative energy from him.

Kazue was _pissed_ . “Why the hell is he requesting _THIS_?!” he yelled out, waving the papers around. Bystanders looked strangely at him before continuing on, as Rinne and Okichi gulped. They both knew how much he cared for his fiancé, but this was a first for him to not trust in his skills and freak out.

“I have no idea!” Rinne snapped back, raising her hands in mock surrender. She never understood how worked up Kazue could get about that. “He may be my best friend, but I don’t know everything!”

“You’re one of his best friends!”

“But he doesn’t tell me about these kind of things!”

“Guys!” Okichi interrupted them, waving his arm. “What’s going on?”

Kazue swung his head at Okichi, and he shivered under the glare of his best friend’s eyes. Why the hell does he have to be so damn creepy _and_ protective of Kuma? Pretty sure that Kuma made a point that he did _not_ like being fussed over. He got that lesson already, so why haven’t Kazue?

“He…..” Kazue paused, before he continued on. “He wants to get pregnant!”

Silence occurred between the three friends.

“.... The hell? He knows that men can’t get pregnant, right?”

“EXACTLY!!!!!!!!”

Rinne coughed. “It’s…. Possible…. But dangerous.”

“WHAT?!”

“You see, there are several ways….”

 

* * *

 

Kuma had an unexpected chill coming down his spine. He shivered from the chilliness that was probably from the air, he assumed, as he looked over from the book he was holding to his younger brother. Naoki looked a little pale, but was still slowly breathing in and out as he slept.

His eyes narrowed as he recalled the… Unfortunate events that happened after Naoki’s Memory Exchange. It was even worse than Kazue’s Memory Exchange, and he was just _fine_ . All he got was shivers and chills, and fright, but that was just about it. Naoki, though, he _fainted_.

_Fainted_.

He burrowed his face with a groan, as a knock came through the door. “Come in!”

The door burst open and in went Shira with a collapsed Sayuu. What joy and luck they had today! “Kuma-sensei! Sayuu fainted after meeting a kid that looked just like him–“ She looked over at Naoki and sweatdropped. “Same thing happened to Naoki?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kuma snapped, looking rather irritated. “He was eating eight _fucking_ bowls of ramen and fainted when he met eyes and had a rather disturbing Memory Exchange. Please explain to him afterwards that he cannot be allowed to eat eight _fricking_ bowls of _fucking ramen_ again during this mission.”

“Y-Yes, sensei!”

He honestly would rather deal with Kazue’s books of _porn_ than them both fainting. Because he had no _freaking_ clue on what the hell to do next. Sage, what did he do to deserve this again?

 

* * *

 

“Nito-san!” Rinne called out, knocking on the door of the small family of four. A blonde-haired man opened the door, grinning when he saw his former student. His wife peered around him, smiling at her when she realized who her husband was speaking to.

“Rinne! What can I do for you today?” Nito asked, opening the door for her to come in.

“I have some things to discuss with you,” she said, smiling apologetically as she stepped in. “It kinda….. Uh….” She scratched her head. “... Has something to do with Kuma…. And then I need to give you your mission.”

Nito tilted his head in confusion, leading her to the living room. They all sat down on the couches across from each other. “What does Kuma have to do with what we’re about to talk about?” he asked, confusion lighting his entire face.

“He…. Uh…..” She gulped visibly. Nito-sensei was not going to like her explanation about his son wanting to get pregnant.

“Rinne, what’s wrong?”

“Kuma….. Wants to get pregnant….?”

The man stared at her. “What?”

“Yeah, I know about that,” Kuna putted in, smiling at her husband’s confusion. She then addressed to Rinne. “It’s going to be so much fun drawing that seal!”

“Fun?” Nito echoed. 

“Seal?” Rinne added in her own confusion.

“Yep!” Kuna grinned, as she jabbed a thumb to the seal that she was drawing previously on the table, before she continued to explain. Kuma and her were designing it until he was called over to become the assessing sensei of her youngest son’s team. “You see, that seal on the table was supposed to turn him into–“ 

“No, don’t explain, please, I beg of you,” interrupted Nito in a panic. He always hated it when she started going into a full explanation. “You and Kuma have interesting seals that I really don’t want to get involved with, especially since you two are fūinjutsu masters and like to explode a table each time you draw a seal!”

Kuna’s eye twitched in annoyance. “Excuse me, Nito…..?”

“Oh shit….”

 

* * *

 

“Are preparations done and complete?” a man’s deep voice asked, voice deep enough to cut the abyss in half. He was laying down on a table, strapped down to it, his forehead sweating beads of water and his single eye narrowed when he saw a woman standing over him.

The pale white woman cackled, lips sliding open to show perfect, pearl-white teeth, her eyes shaped in a nearly pupiless light purple circle. “Why, of course, Zandō,” she murmured quietly to him, before she cackled in glee. “Oh, those Konoha nins won’t know what _hit_ them!”

“Patience, Kaya,” Zandō hissed at her, his single eye now glaring. “You need to perform the surgery on me first.”

“Of course, of course.” She expertly picked up a scalpel and flipped it into her hand, before turning towards him, gingerly testing the scalpel. “Any last words before the surgery?”

“To…. Revenge…..!”

“To revenge it is….!”

Kaya’s maddening cackle reached throughout the room, and out, before showing the moon.


End file.
